Memorable Summer
by niisacheez
Summary: Liburan musim panas Chuuya terancam berakhir dengan kelas tambahan, disitulah Dazai menawarkan bantuannya. /one-shot/soukoku/


**Pairing: Dazai Osamu x Fem!Nakahara Chuuya**

**Genre: Romance-School-Comedy (?)**

**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka Harukawa35**

**Story by nisacheez**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Garing, Humor gagal, abal-abal, Judul mungkin ga sesuai dengan cerita, deelel..**

**Happy reading~**

**Jangan lupa _review _ya? X"D**

SMA Yokohama. Seorang gadis bernama Nakahara Chuuya terlihat sedang kesulitan saat berkutat dengan buku kumpulan latihan soal dari Dazai Osamu-nya tercinta (huek).

Dikarenakan nilainya yang buruk selama tes uji kemampuan minggu lalu, ia terancam akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan selama musim panas nanti yang tentunya akan menjadi musim panas terburuk dalam hidupnya.

_I mean hello?-plak. _Chuuya adalah salah satu siswa SMA yang sangat mendambakan liburan musim panas yang indah. Dimana para remaja berbondong-bondong pergi ke pantai, kolam renang, atau festival. Juga ada beberapa klub yang melakukan _training camp _ke gunung. Dan yang pasti semua itu terlalu berharga untuk ditukarkan dengan kelas tambahan yang senut di ruangan kelas yang pengap selama tiga jam lima kali pertemuan seminggu. Siapa yang tahan coba?

Dazai yang melihat wajah madesu Chuuya saat menatap lembar jawaban tesnya yang berangka merah, tersenyum iseng dan menawarkan bantuan mengajarinya agar lulus di Ujian Akhir Semester nanti.

Chuuya awalnya menolak mati-matian. Mau di bawa kemana harga dirinya kalau ia di bantu maniak perban sialan ini?

Tapi Chuuya benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain. Guru les privatnya yang orang Rusia sedang berlibur ke Hawaii dengan tiket undian yang didapatnya minggu lalu. Dan ia pun pergi bersama seorang badut aneh.

Bisa juga membuat kelompok belajar bersama Atsushi, Kyouka, dan Akutagawa? Lupakan. Chuuya sempat berniat ingin bergabung dengan kelompok belajar itu sebelum melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri di depan pintu perpustakaan, Atsushi dan Akutagawa bertengkar hanya karena persamaan x dikali y dan Kyouka yang kerepotan melerai keduanya.

Atau bisa minta diajarin kakak kelas yang cedasnya naudzubillah, sekali pakai kacamata semua soal beres? Tapi masalahnya, orang itu agak pemalas. Kecuali di sogok dengan sekardus makanan manis, dan Chuuya saat ini sedang bokek karena uang sakunya ia pakai untuk membeli topi-topi norak lainnya.

Oh ya ampun. Demi liburan musim panas indahnya, dia rela kali iniii saja harga dirinya jatuh karena menerima bantuan dari Dazai.

"Chuuyaaaa! Aku lama ya? Bagaimana? Sudah selesai belum?" Kepala Dazai menyembul dari depan meja Chuuya, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Ia melempar buku kumpulan soal yang nyaris mengenai wajah tampan Dazai.

_Hup! _Dengan tangkas Dazai menangkap buku itu.

"Aduuuh, Chuuya bagaimana sih? Ini kan buku yang isinya soal-soal pilihan yang kupilihkan khusus untukmu. Jaga baik-baik dong. Jangan dilempar-lempar!" Dazai merengut, meletakkan kembali buku itu di meja Chuuya.

Chuuya tidak kalah kesal, ia mendengus saat buku yang sangat ia benci sejam terakhir itu kembali terbuka di hadapannya, menampakkan soal-soal yang bisa membuat kepalanya senut-senut.

"Ya ampun, aku tinggal selama satu jam, dan kamu baru menyelesaikan tujuh soal matematika, Chuuya? Ish ish ish, tak patut tak patut." oceh Dazai ngawur.

"Kerjakan saja sendiri! Susah tau! Kamu sengaja ya?! Isinya soal-soal yang susah semua!" hardik Chuuya.

"Chuuya-Chuuya, sudah di bantu masih saja menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Sini sini, mana yang susah?"

Dazai menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Chuuya, membuat jantung gadis itu sedikit melompat saat wajah tampan itu hanya berjarak kurang dari dua puluh senti darinya, melihat soal-soal yang berusaha Chuuya selesaikan sejak tadi.

Dua jam kemudian Dazai sibuk mengajari Chuuya, atau sebenarnya menunggui Chuuya menjawab soal sesekali memberitahu rumus dan cara pengerjaan yang benar, sambil semenit sekali menggoda gadis itu, membuat Chuuya sebal karena Dazai benar-benar resek saat gabut. Berulang kali cowok itu memilin-milin rambut ikal Chuuya dan mencolek-colek serta mencubit pipinya. Membuat Chuuya tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Oi Dazai sialan, hentikan."

"Eeehhh? Aku kan tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menyentuh Chuuya."

"Mengganggu tahu."

"_Mou~ _Chuuya sensitif sekali. Lagipula aku kan sudah membantumu belajar, dan ini sikapmu hah?" Dazai kembali mencubit pipi Chuuya, kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hentikan, Makarel bodoh!" Chuuya menepis tangan berbalut perban yang memainkan pipinya yang mulus itu.

"Ti~dak~ma~u~."

Situasi itu berlanjut sampai sesi belajar mereka selesai. Chuuya kira setelah itu dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya dengan tenang, tapi ternyata maniak perban itu terus mengikutinya.

"Dazai! Kosanmu kan arahnya beda sama kosanku!"

"Eehh? Chuuya belum tahu? Aku pindah kosan kok. Tepat di sebelah kamar kos Chuuya tadi pagi. Jadi kamar kosku masih berantakan, penuh kardus-kardus besar. Chuuya mau bantuin beresinnya nggak?"

"Emoh."

"Ya ampun Chuu, kamu kan seorang gadis. Sudah seharusnya dong kamu belajar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti membersihkan rumah. Aku sempat melihat kamarmu, kayak kapal pecah."

"Apa urus-eh? Tadi kamu bilang, kamu lihat kamarku?"

"Ah."

"Sialan! Bagaimana bisa kamu lihat?! Kan sudah kukunci tadi pagi sebelum berangkat!"

"Kunci murahan seperti itu bukan penghalang bagi Dazai Osamu yang lihai ini." Dazai merogoh kantongnya dan memperlihatkan kawat yang sudah bengkok.

"Kamu..." Chuuya kesal bukan main. Ingin sekali dia mengacak-acak wajah cowok di depannya ini. Tak ayal Chuuya mencubit kedua pipi tirus di wajah itu.

"Chuuyaaa.. jangan di cubit terus, nanti wajah gantengku rusak." protes Dazai, ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Chuuya yang tadi mencubit pipinya.

"BODO AMAT!" pekik Chuuya kesal.

"Duh Chuu, kayaknya hari ini kamu lebih cepat marah dari biasanya. Lagi PMS ya?" tebak Dazai ngaco.

"Sembarangan!" elak Chuuya.

"Tuh kan! Sensi abis deh~!"

Chuuya mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha tidak menghiraukan kakao yang ternyata tidak perlu memakan banyak tenaga untuk menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan Chuuya. Ya iyalah, secara Dazai jangkung gitu loh, langkah kakinya kan lebar, beda ama Chuuchuu yang mungil dan langkah kakinya pendek. Anggaplah Chuuya berjalan dua sampai tiga langkah, Dazai bisa memangkas jarak itu hanya dengan satu langkah saja.

"Chuuya, aku tahu kok kalau Chuuya ingin menikmati liburan musim panas seperti anak remaja kebanyakan," ucap Dazai tiba-tiba. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu agar kamu terhindar dari neraka bernama kelas pelajaran tambahan itu."

Dazai menepuk kepala Chuuya yang langsung melongo saat melihatnya. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di kedua pipinya sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya ke tanah, malu-malu kucing.

"Dazai ..."

"Hmm?"

"Janji lho ya?" Chuuya mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Dazai.

Senyum merekah di wajah tampan Dazai. Chuuya-_nya _benar-benar terlihat manis saat ini. Namun ia menahan diri agar tidak memeluk si mungil itu sekarang karena dapat merusak suasana.

"Janji apa?" Dazai pura-pura bego.

"Kamu ini ..." Chuuya menggerutu pelan. "Janji ya, kalau kamu akan membantuku lulus ujian semester! Lalu ... lalu ... setelah itu, mari kita menikmati liburan musim panas bersama!"

Dazai tidak sanggup menahan dirinya lagi.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Chuuchuu~"

Dan Dazai langsung memeluk Chuuya erat, tidak peduli si mungil itu susah bernapas karenanya.

"Dazai, hentikan bodoh ... sesaak..."

"Salah Chuuya yang terlalu menggemaskan!" Dazai malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Nggh!!"

...yah, sepertinya di musim panas ini keduanya akan banyak membuat banyak kenangan baru yang akan memenuhi buku harian mereka.

**_Iseng-iseng nyoba nulis fanfic singkat Soukoku. Jadinya gaje, ahahaa ... udah lama nggak nulis sih TvT_**

**_Niatnya mau bikin sequelnya sih, atau bikin chapter baru tapi ... nggak janji ya X'D_**


End file.
